Overdosed
by bby1994
Summary: A Parody I think of Poe's "The Cask of Amontillado". Miranda is determined to get revenge on her "best friend" Michelle after what she did to her, and the only appropriate revenge for such a crime, is death. Rated T for some dark themes.


I suppose my story begins with the night before the first day of school. It was dark of course and I was filled with a taste for revenge, revenge on…..her. I was determined to punish her for what she had done, and she would pay dearly. Michelle ha She would never know what hit her, like a bullet to the back of the head, the only warning would be the sound of the gunshot, and by then, it would be too late.

It was a shame really that things had to turn out the way they did, but it was her choice, and her lie, she dug her grave, even put herself in the casket, and all I'm doing is lowering her into the ground. Michelle and I were friends, or so I thought, until she betrayed me, lied about me, and then lied to my face about it. I never could forgive her, even though I'm usually a forgive and forget person, then again she never apologized for her lie, still denying it's existence, even with witnesses, and those deeds will be her immolation, that I promise. I guess she doesn't learn, and if I have my way, she never will.

I'd originally planned to have some sort of secret disappearance, but I decided that it would be nicer for her family, after all I had no quarrel with them, if they at least had a body to bury, it would be kinder, so, I think a snake would do just fine. I had to determine whether I could find a poisonous enough one, whose poison, was strong enough to kill her quickly and quietly, but look like a death from an overdose on some sort of drug, so that I'll have the satisfaction of having killed her, and destroying her reputation. She doesn't suspect me of course, after all why would sweet little Miranda, Michelle's dear twin (just not by birth); have any cause to harm her? She forgave Michelle a long time ago for her crime, and now gets along with her better than ever.

So, the night before school Michelle and I had plans to go to a back-to-school bash at my boyfriend's house. It would be a great party, full of fun people, great looking guys, and plenty of music, not to mention the ever-important food and drink. We were in the car and she and I were acting like best friends do, laughing, talking, complementing each other on the other's hair, clothes, and make-up, too soon of course, we arrived at the party, we said good-bye to our ride (my older brother Jim) and proceeded to walk into the party. Soon Michelle sat down with a whole bunch of guys, just like I expected she would.

"Well, Michelle, I don't know about you but my throat's dry from all the talking, I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" I asked her.

"That's a good idea, thanks, Mira" (her nickname for me). I walked away to get our drinks and discovered that someone had already filled the punch with about 10 different alcohols, by the smell of it, so I decided to raid the fridge for some coke, I knew where my boyfriend's mom hides her secret stash of Diet Coke with Lime. Sure enough, it was in its secret spot, no one had touched it. I walked out with the cup already filled, just a drop of the snake poison (I didn't want to kill her so fast!) and halfway filled with coke, for me I just got a cup of water. I brought her glass to her.

"Here you go, one Diet Coke with lime, there wasn't anything else, the punch was already plenty filled with the likes of you know what, so I raided the secret stash" I said winking at her, and smiling at the boys around her.

"Thanks!" she said, she quickly drained it "sorry but my mouth is so dry from talking, can you get me some more?" I rolled my eyes and nodded, she smiled in thanks and I walked away. I got her a second cup, again with poison, but just a bit more than the last, now three drops instead of one. Before I gave her the coke I had to call her away though, and quickly or else the effects would start to kick in. I got there with the drink but instead of handing it to her I pointed my head in the direction of the bathroom, she looked mad for a second, but got over it quickly nodding politely to the guys, and following me as I walked.

"Look can you say what you need to say quickly? I was in the middle of something important." She demanded once we got in the bathroom. I looked at her sternly, and then worried.

"I haven't seen John ever since we got here, what if he's-" Michelle interrupted me here.

"Look, I'm sure that he's just busy, he'll come to you in a little while, relax, now can I go?"

"Just stay here for a sec while I do something? I'll give you your drink and let you go right after. I just need you to stay in here for a sec" she rolled her eyes and then nodded her head in assent. I walked outside, walked over to her posse, and said

"She'll be with you shortly she's in the bathroom taking care of something" I smiled at them and walked away. I walked in the bathroom, saw Michelle still standing there looking impatient, and smiled at her. Sure enough, the skin around her nostrils had started to redden. She looked antsy too, the poison was working its job, and it looked like she had just taken something. I handed her her drink smiled at her, and walked away. She just rolled her eyes and laughed. I soon found John, said my hellos and excused myself to "assist" Michelle. John told me that I didn't need to serve her, but I told him that I wanted to, so he let me go. Eventually I gave her more and more of the poison hidden in the coke (pun unintended) coming up with excuses to let her be alone for a while. Finally, around midnight (the way I had planned) the poison made her go ballistic, she started laughing at one guys joke so hard she became hysterical, expecting it was coming I had prepared her last and final drink, it had the last, and most fatal, dose of poison yet.

"Here Michelle, drink, it'll calm you down." I put the drink in her hand. As she slowly relaxed I helped her dink all of the contents, sip, by deathly sip. "Just stay out here on the porch for a couple of minutes and relax, give me your purse, okay, relax." I slipped a package of white powder in her purse. "I'm going to leave your purse right here." I put her hand in the purse, careful that she touched the bag. She had completely spaced out by this point, the poison was running it's final course. Suddenly she stiffened, I thought the poison was taking effect so I quickly rushed to the door, but then I heard her call me.

"Miranda?" her voice was so faint, but had the sudden clarity of the people in the movies that knew they were going to die soon. "Miranda?" she sounded so lost, I almost regretted what I had done, but I steeled myself, I hated her.

"Goodbye, Michelle." She looked at me, bewildered. "You're leaving."

"I am? To where? The party isn't over 'til 3." I looked at her, amazed.

"To Hell, where liars like you belong."

"What do you mean? Mira, you didn't do anything, did you?"

"I've killed you, like I had to, you gave me no choice! You lied to me like the scum you really are. You blamed everything on me, and I just took the abuse! No more, I refuse to stand it. You aren't in control of me, and when you die, I'm going to take your place; only, I'm going to be better because I'm not a liar like you!" I practically spat in her face "I'm going, and in 10 minutes, they're going to find your dead body, looking like as if you died from an overdose on cocaine." I smiled insanely now. "I'm going to ruin your reputation, it's a double murder, but no one will ever find out, because even with an autopsy, it looks exactly like cocaine's effects. Goodbye Michelle, I hope the afterlife goes well for you." I walked in the door closing it softly behind me. There were a few worriers to greet me but I told them that she was just outside getting her bearings together; she would come back in soon. She did, after a few minutes, I guess her poison addled brain took a few minutes to comprehend what happened, and she came in spitting mad, with the little bag of powder still clutched in her fingers like she didn't even realize it was there. She burst in the door and came right at me sitting on the couch curled up with John, enjoying the last few hours of summer break.

"I HATE you!" she screamed at me, playing my part I curled up against John frightened until I realized who it was.

"Michelle? What are you saying? What do you mean you hate me? I'm your best friend, we're practically sister remember?" She shook her head at me, like a kid having a temper tantrum. She looked crazy, like you would imagine Amy Winehouse looks when she beats someone up when she's, well, you know.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" By this time I had gotten up to talk to her, trying to reassure her. She turned on me then. She turned around quickly and grabbed me. There was a brief struggle when I could feel her weakening arms trying to choke me, then I felt the strong arms of John gently pry her off of me. Suddenly I was back in his arms while Michelle was being restrained by a couple of guys.

"What the heck is going on?" John demanded. I shrugged my shoulders, when he turned to Michelle she spat in my direction.

"I think Michelle got someone else's drink tonight." I said plaintively.

"No! I got the drink I was supposed to get, right Miranda? That's where you put it. That's why you were so insistent on getting me drinks tonight, wasn't it?" She screamed at me.

"No, I got the drinks because I know how you get when you have even the slightest bit of alcohol, crazy! I didn't want some guy fooling around by trying to get you dru-" I broke off with a scream. Michelle had started to foam at the mouth, and was flailing insanely, trying to thrash her bound limbs. She too began to howl, the guys dropped her in fright she just lay there on the floor, her hands in tight fists flailing her body around. Then, then came the horrible moment, she lay still. I pushed myself off of John and ran to her body. I gave her a tap "Michelle?" I said in a shaky voice. I pushed her hair away from her eyes and smoothed her cheek. "Michelle?" I took her hand and shook it. "Michelle?! MICHELLE! No, no, no, no, no." I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, calling her name. She never answered. Finally John pulled me away, I broke free of him to run back to her body. I grabbed her shoulders "Why? What happened? I shook her hand again, her fingers opened, inside it was the nearly empty pack of white powder. I looked at it. "Is this-" John nodded his head.

Someone called the police and the paramedics. Before they came the last of the punch was quickly disposed of and everyone but I helped pick up the remnants of the party. The paramedics came and carried her away. Jim picked me up and we drove to the hospital together, along with John. We watched as the doctors tried to save her. They couldn't of course, I had made sure of that, then they gave the news, Michelle had died on an overdose of cocaine. I couldn't believe it, no one could, who knew that Michelle was a closet druggie, she didn't even like alcohol! I never suspected, no one did, but then again, everything is not what it seems.


End file.
